Damon and Phineas?
by IzzieGS
Summary: This is a Phineas and Ferb version of the play Damon and Pythias.


Damon and Phineas?

**My class is studying Damon and Pythias this week in in Lit and as soon as we started reading I thought about Phineas and Ferb. Here's the cast:**

**Pythias: Phineas **

**Damon: Ferb**

**Mother: Linda**

**Sister: Candace**

**Robber #1: Buford**

**Robber #2: Biff**

**King: Dr. D**

**Soldier: Perry**

**The three random people: Isabella, Gretchen, and Adyson**

**The rest of the people are extras. This is my take on this play in P&F form.**

**Hope you enjoy! I own no one!**

* * *

><p>A long, long time ago… Well, actually it wasn't that long ago. Let me start over.<p>

A short while ago…

There were two young boys named Phineas and Ferb. They were best friends and almost nothing could separate them. They lived in a town ruled by an evil ruler named Heinz Doofenshmirtz. He treated all the people like scum; even his most trusted soldier Perry.

One day, Heinz made a law that completely unfair. All the people of the kingdom were mumbling complaints about the law, but no one would stand up to the king. They were too afraid of the powers Perry possessed. Everyone feared the king and his army, and lived in misery under his rule; all except for one man.

Phineas was a young lad who would not stand for this rule. He marched straight up to Perry and told him what he thought of the law.

"You shall talk to the king. For saying things like that you will surely be arrested!" Perry proclaimed. Phineas was taken to the king where he repeated his opinion.

The king was outraged. _No one_ spoke ill of him or his laws! What angered him more was that this man said that the people mumbled complaints about him ruling. The boy said he wasn't the only one who disliked the new laws.

"For saying that, you shall be put to death!" the king ordered.

The guards roughly threw Phineas into a jail cell.

Ferb soon found out what was to happen to Phineas. He was very upset and headed off to the castle. When he got there, he persuaded Perry to let him talk to the prisoner.

"Phineas! I wish I could help you!" Ferb exclaimed once he got to Phineas' cell.

"Well, you can't. But I'm very upset. What will happen to my mom and Candace when I'm gone?" Phineas said to his friend.

"I will take good care of them Phin." Ferb promised.

"I just wish I could see them again." Phineas wished.

"Maybe you can." Ferb started.

* * *

><p>"Please let him go!" Ferb begged Doofenshmirtz.<p>

"I can't do that. He'll never come back."

"If he doesn't come back, you can kill me!" Ferb offered.

Doof's eyes widened. "Did you really say that?"

"Yes I did. Take me as prisoner until he comes back."

"Ok. Very Well. Perry, take him to the cells and release Phineas."

"No Ferb! You can't! Leave! Now!" Phineas begged.

"Too late. Now you need to go." Ferb pushed Phineas out of the cell and closed the door behind him. "Go."

* * *

><p>"Phineas! You can't go back!" Linda shouted at her son.<p>

"Please stay a little while longer." Candace begged.

"I can't. I'm already pushing my luck now. Goodbye. I can't let Ferb die instead." And Phineas set off.

Soon Phineas heard a rustling. It was getting dark out and the noise frightened him.

"Who's there?" he called.

"Us." A man named Biff said.

"What do you want?" Phineas asked, more scared.

"Give us your money." The other robber, Buford, demanded.

"My money?" Phineas repeated.

"Naw, your dolls. Yes your money!" Biff exclaimed.

"No need to be sarcastic. Well, here's my money." He handed them all his money.

"Why'd you do that?" Buford asked, confused.

"The king has ordered me to be killed in three days." Phineas explained.

"Yeah, right. Biff, you know what to do."

Then the two robbers tied Phineas up to a tree and left him.

The next day Phineas finally escaped and set off to go save his friend.

* * *

><p>"Do you think Phineas will get back?" Gretchen asked her friends.<p>

"There's no way. Why would he?" Adyson objected.

"He needs to save Ferb." Isabella argued.

"He won't." Adyson concluded.

"He _will_." Isabella disagreed.

"I'm not getting involved in this." Gretchen said before walking away.

Soon after she left, Isabella and Adyson bet 20 gold coins on whether or not Phineas would show.

* * *

><p>It was the day of the execution. Noon was in two minutes and Phineas still wasn't back. People were starting to get fidgety.<p>

Actually, at that exact moment, Phineas ran up to the back of the crowd. He started to push through them but barely made any progress.

"OH MY GOSH! WHY ARE THERE SO MANY PEOPLE?" Phineas shouted as loud as he could.

"It's Phineas!" Gretchen shouted over the crowd.

"Ha!" Isabella reached out her hand expectantly and Adyson dropped the money into her hand.

"Ferb! I thought I was too late!" Phineas worried.

The king cleared his throat. Everyone turned to look at him.

"Phineas! Ferb! Come before me!" The king ordered.

Phineas and Ferb walked before the king and bowed simultaneously.

"You guys have shown such good friendship. I know no man who would do the same. Since you have been so loyal to each other, I set you both free."

The boys' mouths dropped open and they stared at the king.

"I am the all-powerful king but I would get rid of my crown to have a friend like either of them."

_And they all lived happily ever after._

* * *

><p><strong>OMG. The Hunger Games movie comes on in 2 days! AHH!<strong>

**I really like this play and like I said, we're studying it in class. So this helps me remember the play by heart. I wrote more than half of this story without looking at the play.**

**I'm currently writing another fan fiction. But it's not Phineas and Ferb.**

**It's Monster High. The book.**

**Hope you guys liked! Please comment. Tell me if you liked, didn't, if you learned to fly. Anything.**

**Carpe Diem!**

**IzzieGS**


End file.
